1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system which includes a plurality of game apparatuses that can connect and communicate with each other and in which when data is transmitted and received between the game apparatuses by short-range communication, it is possible to diversify the influence which the received data has on the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, short-range communication is performed between a plurality of game apparatuses by using wireless communication units, and information that can be used when the game progresses is exchanged between them (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-28103). For example, information related to a player character operated in another game apparatus and information related to an item held by the player character are exchanged between the game apparatuses, and the interest of the game is increased by using the short-range communication.
However, when only exchanging data that can be used in the game, a player cannot select what influence the data has when the data is transmitted to a receiver, and the influence which the data has on the game progressing in the game apparatus of the data receiver is uniform.